walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vince (Video Game)
Stop Adding Vince as Glenn's Brother! Okay, my complaint is seeing people continously add speculation under Vince's trivia stating he might or is assumed to be of some relation to Glenn. Honestly, I think that's really a random guess. It's based on nothing. There's no evidence to show Vince has anything to do with Glenn. It just bothers me people are automatically putting them together just because they "appear similar". That's as far fetched of a guess as those people who claim Russell is Lee's younger brother. If this continues, I really hope a staff member at least locks the page from unlogged in users because those are the people I keep seeing who are adding Vince as Glenn's brother. --Applegirl (talk) Anons are the types of people that usually add in stuff like that. To be honest, putting that in is completely racist and immature. I will report any anons that have added that in. Shellturtleguy (talk) 03:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help with this issue. It really was not good for the page to see random people adding speculation. If I see anything like that in the future, I will be sure to notify the staff of this wiki. --Applegirl (talk) Sure it is premature to state that they are brothers, but hardly absurd or racist. They do have similar ages and faces, compatible stories, and are both from the same small town. Beyond that, 400 Days is all about the tangled web of unexpected relationships among the characters. I'm even guessing that the guy that Vince shot was Lee's brother. LuisDantas (talk) 10:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I think it's completely relevant that Vince and Glenn may be brothers. -Location of Origin -Vince killed someone to "help out" his brother -Glenn was in debt -Similar age (Vince said he has a "Little Brother" making him the older of at least two siblings) -Same race (It's a fact, it's racist to think its racist) Dunmeri (talk) 04:30, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Dunmeri, it IS racist to think they're the same race! Glenn is Korean American, while Vince is unknown. 02:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) So you're assuming when Glenn states he is Korean, he means pure Korean? I'm South African by birth but not by heritage, but I still identify myself as South African. And I highly doubt Glenn was born in Korea. The fact that people have different ways of identifying their origin reveals the solid ambiguity of the situation. In no way does Glenn claiming to be Korean pinpoint his racial position, as mine doesn't either. In the end they are both as much Eastern Asian as I am Caucasian. Statistically the demographic of Eastern Asians in Macon Georgia is extremely small. So here you are calling what is a factual analysis, racism. Dunmeri (talk) 16:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Did Vince start the outbreak? To think the guy Vince killed the day the outbreak started, he probably shot the guy in the chest, then the guy must have reanimated and started infecting people. What do you think? Gangr (talk) 18:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That wouldn't mean he started the outbreak, that would mean he helped it along. I'm sure a lot of people died that day without brain damage, like people do everyday due to illness, old age, accidents, murders, suicides (not a gunshot to the head), etc. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I doubt we will ever learn how the outbreak started. IIRC Robert Kirkman has gone on record stating so, because he feels it would be too contrived. Also, Vince's tale begins by stating "Day 2", although that could be a reference to the time at the prison bus. But more convincingly, there is the matter that after Vince shot the unseen person, there was enough time for a dog to turn the trash can down so that his pistol was found (according to Vince) in the next day, then to find him and arrest him. If that person became a walker, we must assume that Vince or at least Clyde and Bennett would be already aware of the walkers' existence by the time they were all inside the prison bus. Yet Vince's story makes it clear they were all quite surprised in finding walkers, to the point of Bennett worrying about trouble at his job due to arriving late at their destination. I just don't see how that would be possible if Vince's victim rose as a walker at any point before his capture. Add to that the fact that the infection had already spread enough for Shel and Becca to be already on the run from several walkers (Vince sees them through the bus' windows) and that there are so many that the bus is overtaken quite quickly, and it becomes clear that Malcon isn't even an early focus of the infection, much less its actual origin. LuisDantas (talk) 10:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Not likely, for Vince to be convicted they must have found the body at the scene and sent it to the morgue. Although it may have reanimated in the morgue, it was likely disposed of considering it was not likely autopsied. Dunmeri (talk) 04:27, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Status Shouldn't all the main characters ofv400days be determinant since we don't know what happens to them if they don't come? -- 20:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) No, because in the last moment of the last episode we saw them alive, when Season 2 will be out, that would be another deal. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 20:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) (read before commenting) That they may be brothers can be posted as a trivia theory! Heres why: (Sorry in advance for my bad english) I dont understand why cant he be considered Glenn's brother, it sure seems like Tell a Tale put in some "coincidences" with Glenn's story. I find it extremely stupid when people state that they are put together as brothers only because they look simmilar... that would be an extremely stupid reason to justify it. Theres actual similarities in their stories which would imply they are brothers, the people who say theres no possible way of matching them up have either not read the comic book, or didnt pay attention/forgot Glenn's story. It can easily be put in the trivia part as a "theory" without people getting hiterical and accusing of racism right away... This is what I wtore on the trivia part in case you are interested, it got errased right away like if I wrote something offencive -_- *Even though its not confirmed, there a small chance Vince may be Glen's brother. This can be assumed by the fact they both lived in the same place, Macon (stated by Glen in the Comic Book) and that in the Comic Book, when Glenn tells his story, he mentions he got into trouble because he owed money and he was going to lose his appartment, car, etc. The person Vince is seen killing on his story to help his "little brother" could be one of the people Glenn owed money to. Still, this is just a theory and should not be taken as a fact. . ' 02:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC)' The brother thing for now, we're jusr goig to say he's not related to glenn, because people think they're related just because they're both asian. If glenn says "Uh my brother killed someone before all of this" or vince says "ny brother is a pizza delivery boy who fell in love with a creepy girl who shit herself in the head after she got bit " that aould be different. But assumeing theyre related just because theyre both chinses is racist. So for now, not brothers. --01:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Did you even read what I wrote? I clearly stated the the most stupid thing is to relate them because of their race, Ive given pretty solid reasons of why it can be "THEORISED", not even assumed, that they are brothers. To add up, you are being racist yourself saying they are chineses, as it is known they are Corean, by saying what you said you are giving the idea to people you think asians look the same, which they dont, and is a racist assumption. 20:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) *Regardless, all of this is speculation/theory and does not belong on the page. Feel free to discuss on a blog or this talk page, but nothing is proven or strongly hinted. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's just let it go.-- 21:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Ill let it go, such a small speculation is not worth this much trouble... What just bothered me was that people were stating it was racist to realte them. 01:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Non-Canon Deaths Probably worth mentioning that Vince has three non-canon deaths and not two. This third one occurs if the player takes too long to decide who to shoot.